


The Puppeteer x The Pig

by Dogtreatboi



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Yo momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtreatboi/pseuds/Dogtreatboi
Summary: Big buff Peppa pig x Kankurō
Relationships: Peppa Pig x Kankurō





	The Puppeteer x The Pig

P

"Oh Peppa your so sexy"

Peppa turned around to the sound of hearing her name being said, feeling her cock hit her leg as she did so, she said saw that it was Kankuro her childhood friend. 

"Thanks Kank"Peppa said winking and smiling at Kankuro. 

“Hey,umm peppa do you mind if I kiss you?” 👉👈

................................

“Umm I mean I won’t if you don’t what me to!” Kankurō said backing up slightly turning very red.

Peppa stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened. Peppa was surprised that her very cute friend had just asked if he could kiss her.

“Oh I’m sor......”

“No your not!” Peppa said grabing Kankuro’s face and kissing him on the lips, she immediately noticed how they were very full and dry.

Peppa pulled away from Kankurō and smiled.

“Kankurō.... I have loved you since the day I meet you”

“Aww, Peppa!, I would love to be your boyfriend!” 

“I love you Kankurō!” Peppa said the picking up the small Kankuro (compared to her) Peppa took him in to her room.

Peppa set him down on her bed and hugged him.

“How about I get you cleaned up and give you some clothes to sleep in, so we can go to sleep and cuddle.

“Umm, I don’t know about that” Kankurō said turning away from Peppa, and pulling his hood over his face more.

“Why not?” Peppa said very concerned as to why Kankuro was hiding behind his hood.

Peppa got close to Kankuro and with her very strong arms turned him around and made him look her in the eyes to show that he was almost in tears.

“Kankurō what ever is behind all your makeup and heavy clothing I will still love you” 

“Ok” Kankuro said pulling his it of his head to reveal that was bald.

“Wow, Kankurō your gorgeous, now lets clean up your face paint and go to bed”

“Ok, I love you Peppa” Kankurō said as he got carried of by Peppa

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you mother fucker


End file.
